nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 143
We Say "Move." is the 143rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After joining the Japanese Chess Club, Noa is challenged by Ushio to a game in order to test if she is truly interested in joining. Albeit, when she loses, they kick her out, leading Kaori to confront her and show her true colors. Summary As Noa fills out the club application for the Japanese Chess Club, Ryu questions if she knows what it means to infiltrate the aforementioned club, with the former assuring him that she will solely enter the club and snoop around for information. However, Ryu insists that she cannot get tangled up with Kaori, as she is surely a Witch. Albeit, Noa contradicts his thinking, claiming that if she discovers Kaori's power, they will have the lead in the election, prompting him to notice the positives. After Noa teases Ryu, Toranosuke interrupts and announces that Noa facilitates the process of having to look for someone, at the same time Noa asking Ryu to keep the Manipulation Spell on her, so that she can share information with them. She admits that she is a little scare of doing this on her own, leading Ryu to accept her proposal. Noa heads to the Japanese Chess Club room, where Kaori welcomes her, accepting her application and asking to be good friends. Meanwhile, Ryu and Toranosuke track her progress, happy to see that she infiltrated the club successfully thus far. Shortly enough, Ryu hears Mikoto and Ushio's voice, the two recollecting on the trouble she gave them back when she was a Witch. To test if she is truly interested in joining the club, they tell her that she will play a game against Ushio, the club's president. With not much knowledge on the game, Noa writes a help notice to Ryu on her wrist. The game is quick to begin, Ushio and the others sensing a strange energy from Noa, but, by controlling her body, Ryu makes an incorrect first move which leads them to kick her out of the club. While Toranosuke strangles Ryu for his mistake, Kaori leaves the room and talks to Noa, insulting her. As they talk, Noa manages to extract information from her, being told that the members are all nice, and that she believes Ushio likes her, as she was asked to kiss him once. She further reveals that Yuri often headbutts with her. Noa interrupts her, reminding her that she was not asking about her, quickly asking her if she is a Witch. Ryu is shocked, but Kaori questions the term, laughing at her. Howbeit, Noa grins, knowing that she is just being use as she walks away, announcing that she no longer feels the need to get revenge as Kaori is pathetic. She continues walking, but Kaori yells at her to stop, reminding the former that she is a loner, and hopes that she spends the rest of her life as so. Just then, Noa turns to face her, informing her that she is no longer alone. Meanwhile, Ryu and Toranosuke shake in fear as they confess that girls are scary. Regardless, they soon celebrate and announce that they now have their next move planned out. Characters in Order of Appearance #Noa Takigawa #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Kaori Yasojima #Mikoto Asuka #Ushio Igarashi #Yuri Miura #Mutta Hagiwara Abilities used *Mind Control *Provocation *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17